Summer Breeze
by RainbowMoonCookie2399
Summary: I used to see him every year. Then I stopped going to the coast for vacation and my summers were no longer about the ocean and the boy with the pink hair. I wondered about him. Five years later, I saw him again. I never forgot about him and our promise.
1. Prologue

He was my neighbor. Although I didn't live in the same neighborhood he did, our vacation home was next to his house. Our backyard was the ocean, and I believed he was lucky to be living along the Pacific Coast. I visited only during the summers while he stayed there all year long, and every year – without fail – we spent hours and hours playing together. That is, until I stopped going. I spent the summers with my grandparents instead, and the house was left alone for five years. Five long years passed. I wondered about him and how he was doing. I guess I could have considered him my best friend back then, but things have changed. We used to talk at least once a week and we'd fill in all of the time spent away from each other by talking on the phone. But then the calls stopped, and my summers were no longer about the beach and the boy with the pink hair. Now my third year in high school is over and all of the memories come flooding back at the start of the season that many people await throughout the entire year, hoping that this summer is more fun than the last.

_The scenery from the day before had been amazing, but it would be like holding a candle to a flame compared to the deep blue ocean. The sea seemed infinite as it put me in a trance, the sparkling aqua waves roaring beneath me. The endless amount of liquid sparkled and shone from the reflection of the sun as the waves crashed atop the glittering white sand and dark gray cliffs. The scene left me breathless._

_"What do you think would happen if I jumped?"_

_"I think…you'd get hurt."_

_"I don't think so. I guess we'll just have to find out, wont we?"_

_He grinned that broad grin of his that seemed to take up the entire lower half of his face from ear to ear. I'll never forget that grin and his sharp teeth that reminded me of a dragon._

_"I don't think you should-"_

_Before I could even finish my sentence, the boy jumped off of the cliff and into the water, but before he did, he grabbed my hand and I was pulled along with him. It was so sudden that all I could do was gasp. _

_The water enveloped my entire body in a cold rush that left me clinging to the boy's body for warmth._

_We hurried back to the surface. The impact had knocked the wind out of me and left me gasping for air. I opened my eyes and wiped them with my hands. The first thing I noticed when my vision came back was a shock of bright pink. _

_"You okay?"_

_"Y-Yeah."_

_"Come on, let's go. See? We didn't get hurt. Wasn't that fun?"_

_We swam back to shore and climbed back up the jagged cliff._

_We sat down and left our legs dangling off of the edge as we talked. We held hands. It was a natural thing, nothing romantic, just something that we did because we were friends, because we were close…because we enjoyed each other's company._

_I noticed the sun begin to set._

_It was a giant bright light that was ready to go to bed and wrap itself in the never-ending blanket that is the ocean. When it was bed time for our young star, it was playtime for the big white rock, called the moon._

_By the time the beautiful pearl had come up and light up the dark sky, we sat even closer than before. Instead of holding hands, we had our arms around each other. Though it was a fresh night, my entire body felt warm, right down to my toes. _

_"I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'll be back next summer, don't worry about it!"_

_I smiled and looked into his dark, onyx colored eyes. A hopeful, yet unsure smile played on his lips._

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_Our pinkies were intertwined in the usual manner when making a promise._

_"I can't wait to see you next year."_

_I broke my promise. Summer came again and I didn't see him. Then it came again. And again. Yet I never forgot about him or the vow we made on that stunning night of the full moon._


	2. Finally here!

**Hey, hey, hey! How's it going, people? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I've been stuck on what to do with this fanfic, so sorry it took so long to update. ^-^" And yes, I know I need to update my other fanfics...But I think I'm pretty much finished with those. Sorry. ( ._.) But anyway...Let's continue on with the story!**

* * *

It felt so nice to be going back to the beach. Being able to drive was awesome, and my parents finally let me go to our vacation home alone. They bought me a car after I graduated. Thank goodness my last year in high school was finally over. I had such good grades that I skipped my junior year and went straight to becoming a senior.

It was a five hour drive from home to the our second house. I loved going on the long drive and looking at the scenery. I took the Pacific Coast Highway to stay along the coast to be able to look at the ocean. It took a bit longer, but it was definitely worth it. I turned on the radio. I heard static and was barely able to hear the tune of a song.

_'Damn it, this sucks...No music. This is the only thing I don't like about driving so far away...'_

The next five hours were spent driving and listening to the sound of the waves and the loud wind. That wasn't so bad. Not with the amazing view.

* * *

When I finally reached the huge house, I got out of the car and stretched my arms out and yawned.

_'Finally here...'_

__The house was a pale shade of blue with cobblestone path that led up to a red door. The grass was green, and there were different brightly colored flowers aligning the path to the house. It was three stories high, had six rooms, and seven bathrooms, one for the bottom floor, and one for each room.

I walked around to the trunk of my white convertible car and opened it up. I looked at the three large suitcases stuffed in there. Ugh, so much to carry.

Eventually, I managed to get all of my crap inside. I looked around. Gosh, everything felt so familiar. It brought back a warm sense of nostalgia as I went upstairs to my room. Though I hadn't decided which room would be mine yet. In the end, I chose the one on the third floor, that had a great view to the beach and a huge balcony. It was the biggest room out of all of them and had a large bed in one corner, right next to a window, with a nightstand beside it. There was a closet that took up about one third of the room. (Perfect for me, hehe) The glass sliding door that led to the balcony was just in front of the bed, along the same wall. At the far side of the room, there was a drawer with a flat screen TV over it. Then there was the bathroom. (Just imagine a really big, pretty bathroom with a huge tube and separate shower).

* * *

I unpacked all of my stuff, I put on my bikini, got my towel, and walked down to the cliff where I made my promise with him. The sun had vanished behind a thick wall of clouds, making the entire sky look white and grey.

I placed my towel down on the ground and sat down, my legs dangling off of the steep crag. I felt some mist from the waves crashing against the rock beneath me.

_'I wonder if he still lives here...He probably does...Right?'_

A faint flicker of hope ignited in my chest. I looked to the right and saw his house, looking empty and desolate.

It was immediately put out.

I got up, stretched, and looked down.

Then I jumped.

The water was freezing, leaving my whole body shaking. The waves were strong and my head kept bobbing under. I tried to stay afloat, tried to catch my breath, when my body stopped moving. I felt myself beginning to black out, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in my bed...No wait...Not my bed. Someone else's bed. I looked around and the room I was in seemed oddly familiar. I dove beneath the blankets when I heard a man's voice.

"Luce...Hmm...So I guess you're still asleep."

My eyes shot open.

_'What the hell...? How does this person know my name? And why the hell would he use my nickname?! There was only one person who would call me that!'_

Realization hit me like a a great big wave during a typhoon.

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the man who was sitting beside it.

"Natsu!"

I felt tears stinging my eyes and hugged him so tightly that I thought I would make him explode. No, he was too strong. All he did was hug me back, just as tightly.

"I missed you so much, Luce!"

He pulled back and grinned at me. Then I also realized how I had pushed him to the ground and was now on top of him.

I got up and gave him a small smile. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks when I answered, "Y-yeah...Me too."

"You're turning red, Luce...Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you have a fever."

As he said that, he put his hot hand on my forehead.

"N-No...Doubt it. I'm fine."  
"Alrighty, then! By the way, it's been so long since I last saw you...Five years, huh?"  
"Yeah..."

I'm kind of glad he didn't mention our promise. I feel guilty that I didn't follow through with it, but I was forced to be with my grandma and all...

"I'm sorry, Natsu..."  
"For what?"  
"That I didn't come back like I said I would...I had to-"  
"Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're here now."

He smiled. The combination of those few words and his sweet smile left me feeling as though my heart would explode.

"By the way, how did you know to come and save me when I jumped?"  
"Oh, I was going to walk over to the cliff when I saw you there, and I was gonna call out your name, but then you just jumped. I waited for you to come back up for a few minutes, but you didn't. So I saved you."  
"I don't think I've said thanks yet...So thank you."  
"Don't worry about it...Also, I'm hungry. Got any food?"  
"Yeah, yeah...I'll cook something later."  
"Hmm...How about we go to the beach for now?" He asked as he grinned broadly.  
"Okay," I grinned back.

As we walked out of the house and down to the beach, I noticed he was only wearing his swimming trunks. His body really changed. I was able to see the outline of his muscles as he walked in front of me. Something inside me made me want to touch his whole-

_'Lucy! What the hell are you thinking?! You haven't seen him for five years, and this is what you think about?! Well...It is understandable. I mean, come on! I'm a girl and he's a guy, a really hot guy at that-'_

My thoughts were interrupted by one of Natsu's bone crushing hugs. It was really spontaneous of him, but I hugged back.

"I really, really missed you, Luce. Summer gets lonely without you," he said and chuckled lightly.

I looked up at his face. He really looked...Like a man now. He leaned his forehead against mine. He continued to smile.

I felt him begin to play with my hair, and the gesture felt calming. I felt really relaxed around him. I felt like I could be myself. It was never this way with anyone else. How could I have left him here for five years? Even if I never stopped thinking about him the entire time, I couldn't forgive myself for breaking our promise. Not yet, at least.

I placed my hand in his spiky pink locks. It was surprisingly soft.

"Hm."  
"What?"  
"It's just that your hair feels really soft even though it's spiky and messy as hell."  
"You know it looks awesome," he laughed.  
"Ha, my hair looks better then yours."  
"Psh, not even. I'd get more guys then you do if I was into that kinda stuff."  
"Sometimes I think you are."  
"What was that?" Natsu yelled at me as I ran away.

I laughed, and I kept running even though it was obvious that he could run faster than me. He quickly caught up and grabbed me by my wrist. Before he could trip me, I tripped him instead, and he landed on the ground. He was still holding onto my wrist, and he pulled me down with him. I landed on top of him and we were both laughing really hard. I placed my hands on the flat planes of his chest. I could feel his muscles rippling beneath his skin as he laughed. I blushed and immediately tore my hands away.

"Luce, you've been getting red like that a lot lately. I'm really starting to wonder if you're sick."  
"No! I'm not!" I giggle and hugged him. For, like, the millionth time that day. I don't know, I lost count, so I chose that number cause that's what it felt like.

He wrapped his warm arms around me when the water suddenly reached us and splashed him in the face. I only got my legs wet.

I laughed at him. His face displayed signs of mock anger and he picked me up and through me into the water.

"Stupid!" I heard him yell as he pulled out his tongue.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

We continued to laugh over and over again until the sky got dark and the moon came out. It was a full moon. Just like on the last night on saw him.

* * *

**So people...How is it? I hope it's good and I tried to make it long and I tried to add fluff and stuff, but anyway...HOPED YOU LIKED IT! :D I'm gonna be updating this one more frequently cause I like where this is going. ^_^ I hope to leave many cliffhangers in the future! Though even I don't know what's gonna happen next. *shrugs***

**Well, anyway...If you liked it...Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite! If you didn't like it, then you can just review. Thanks for reading, following, etc...So yeah! Bye bye for now!**


	3. It's Late

**Konichiwa, minna! How's it going, guys? Hope you're enjoying the story, cause I'm enjoying writing it! If you like: follow, review, etc...If you don't...You can still review and tell me how horrible it was. :) Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

Natsu and I talked for hours nonstop. It was already time to go to bed soon. Damn it.

"Say, Luce...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you miss me a lot, too?" He looked up at me with an adorable look that made my heart ache.  
"Of course, I did, silly!" I giggled and brought him closer to me.

Even with his body looking reeeaaally nice, he still had the mind of a six year old.

"You're such a kid," I said, looking at him.  
"Then you're a pedophile."  
"Eh? No, I'm not!"  
"What kind of person pushes a little kid to the ground and straddles him? Pedos."  
"I'm not a pedo. You're a pervert, then."  
"How?"  
"Well...You...Uhh...You pushed me down on the ground too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"

I kinda hoped he did, though.

_'What the hell- No. Just no.'_

"You're thinking something perverted, aren't you?" Natsu asked.

I blushed and stuttered, my eyes avoiding his.

"N-No, I was not!"  
"See? You're face says it all."

I pouted and glanced at him.

He grinned and said, "If I'm lucky, you might thinking about me."

Before I could really think about what he said, Natsu was already standing and helped me up.

He sighed.

"It's getting late...I'll walk you home."  
"By the way, Natsu...Weren't you hungry?"  
"Ah! Oh yeah! You're gonna cook something for me aren't you?"  
"Let's just order pizza."  
"Yay! Pizza! Order three large ones, kay?"  
"Are they gonna come all the way over here, though...?"  
"Yeah, I've done it before, so they should do it again, right?"

* * *

We sat on my couch as we watched TV and ate pizza. He had take up most of the space on the couch, leaving me only a little. We were facing each other with both of our legs up on the couch. Natsu had grabbed the controller and began flipping through channels.

"There's NOTHING TO WATCH!"

He slammed the controller on the coffee table.

"Well...What do you wanna do, then?"  
"Let's go to my house!"  
"But there isn't anything better to do there, is there?"  
"Yep. I've got a bunch of games there."  
"Oh, alright then...Finish the pizza first, though."

He was done with all three of the boxes in under five minutes. I cringed.

_'That's gross...But kind of amazing at the same time...'_

I threw the boxes away and then followed Natsu out the door. I could immediately feel the wind on my bare skin. I was still wearing my bikini from earlier.

_'Damn it...I should have changed...'_

"Natsu, I'm gonna go back and change..."  
"I'll lend you some clothes, so just come on!"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me across my yard and into his. I was pushed inside, and as soon as I was, he ran upstairs and came back downstairs just as quickly with a red shirt and dark grey and black boxers in his hands.

"Here, change into this," He said as he threw the clothes at me. I caught them and walked towards his bathroom.

I closed the door and sighed.

Then I opened it again, slowly.

"Say, Natsu...You wouldn't happen to have a bra and underwear lying around her somewhere, would you...?"  
"Why do you need those? I gave you underwear right there."  
"But they're big, so they're kinda like shorts when I put them on..."  
"Uhhh...I'll be right back."

Before I could say anything, Natsu ran out the door.

I sighed.

He came back and had...An pair of underwear and a bra in his hand...Wait a minute...Those are mine!

"Natsu! I could have gone and gotten those myself!" I yelled at him while I snatched my undergarments away.  
"But I couldn't let you go out in the cold again..."

He looked up at me with sorry eyes. How could I _not _forgive him? He's too damn cute.

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay. I'll go get changed now."

I closed the bathroom door and put on my bra and then the red shirt. After I put everything on, except the boxers, I lifted them up and looked at them carefully.

_'This is his underwear...That I'm going to wear...That he's worn before...'_

"Ehhh..."

I blushed. I put them on anyway and walked out the door. Where was Natsu?

"Yo, Luce! Come upstairs! All of my games are up here!"

I walked up the stairs and onto the third floor. I found his room. It wasn't the one I was in earlier, this one was bigger...And messier.

"I don't wanna play any games...I'm tired," I said, while I flopped onto Natsu's bed.  
"I'll take you home. Come on, then."

I wrapped myself in his blankets. I don't wanna go.

"So Luce...You comin'? Or what?"  
"I d-don't wanna g-go home..." I said quietly.

I turned around and looked at Natsu to see his reaction.

He grinned and said, "So you wanna sleep with me?"

* * *

**Boring chapter, yes, I know. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Don't forget - leave a review, follow, etc. Cause it makes me happy and makes me wanna keep writing! Thanks for taking your time to read this and for reviewing and whatnot (if you did). It's all greatly appreciated! I'll try to update everyday!**

**So long for now!**


	4. Naughty Natsu is Naughty

**Natsu's a bit more mischievous this chapter. ;)**

* * *

"So you wanna sleep with me?"  
"E-Eh?! D-Don't say it like that, stupid!" I said as I threw a pillow at him.

Natsu jumped on the bed and laid down next to me.

"But Luuuuuce! Since you said that, I really wanna sleep with you now!"

As he said that, he put his arms around me and brought his face uncomfortably close to mine, making me fidget underneath his firm grasp on my waist.

"N-Natsu...I can't sleep with you! Only people who love each other sleep together..." My voice shrank after I said "love". He heard it anyway. Damn him and his good hearing.

"Yeah, so? I love you, you love me, so it's all good, right?" He grinned and placed his forehead against mine.  
"I don't think you understand what I mean..."  
"Oh, I think I do. I love you a lot, Luce! You're my best friend!"

I don't know why, but I felt hurt by these words.

"Best friends can't sleep together, idiot!" I yelled after wriggling out from underneath his arms.  
"Lucy...Why are you so mad?"  
"I'm not mad! Shut up! I'll go sleep in another room since it's too cold to go outside..."  
"Really? You seem kinda pissed off to me."  
"Well, I'm not! Geez. Just let me go to bed."  
"Here."  
"What?"  
"I'll let you go to bed here. Not in the other rooms, here."  
"Natsu, no. I don't want to."

I turned away from him and walked towards the door. Before I could leave the room, I felt his strong arms wrap around me once again, from behind this time.

"But I'm gonna be cold if I sleep alone..." He whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine.  
"Y-You're always hot a-anyway..."

He let go of me and I turned around and looked at him. He smirked.

"I really am, aren't I?" He said while pushing his hair back. He gave me a cocky look that made me feel slightly irritated.

"I didn't mean it like that! Screw you!" I yelled at him.  
"But best friends don't do that kinda stuff, Luce!"

Since when did he begin thinking like that? Noooo, my completely idiotic, innocent Natsu is gone! If he used it properly it would be kind of sexy...

"I'M LEAVING! IDIOT! You're pissing me off, damn it!"

Natsu grabbed my wrist as I started to stomp out the door.

"Oh, come on, Luce! You know I'm only joking! Sleep with me, pwease?"

He gave me a look that was so cute it melted my heart. Since when did he become so manipulative? Or is that just how he normally is?

I gave it my all, and managed to say no. Okay, maybe I didn't _say _it. I yelledit.

"Even if you did go to sleep in another room, I'd still sneak in when you've knocked out."  
"I'll lock the door."  
"Got a key."  
"Uh...I'll...Go home."  
"Got a key to your house, too."  
"Since when?!"  
"Since seven years ago. We were that close. You don't remember?"  
"Barely. I'll lock the door to my room, then."  
"Got a key to that too."  
"The other rooms?"  
"Those too."  
"Ugh...Fine."  
"Yay! I wuv you, Luce!" Natsu said as he hugged me and rubbed his face against my cheek. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Get away from me, weirdo."  
"Aww! Mean Lucy is mean!"  
"Shut up."  
"Let's go to sleep now!"

As soon as Natsu said that, he pushed me on the bed and climbed over me on all fours.

_'E-EH?! What the hell is he doing?!' _I though to myself as I blushed heavily.

And then he rolled off and laid beside me.

To tell you the truth, I felt kinda disappointed.

"I know what you're thinking, Luce...You thought I was gonna do something nasty, huh?"  
"N-No! Not even! I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"You're cheeks are really red."

I immediately covered my face with my arms and turned away from the idiot laying beside me.

I felt his muscular arm snake around my waist and pull me against his chest.

_'Waaahhh...What's he doing now...?!'_

"Mmm...You smell good Lushy..." Natsu said as he dug his face into my hair.

He's too cute.

I turned around and faced him.

"I'm cold. Get off of the covers," I said monotonously.

He pouted and got off of the bed. He yawned as he leaned back and stretched his arms. Natsu still wasn't wearing a shirt. I turned around and ignored the amazing body before me. I dove beneath the covers and curled into a small ball. Then I knocked out.

* * *

I woke up. I was unable to see; sleep made my eyes blurry. I felt extremely hot, to the point where it was really uncomfortable. I threw the covers away from my body, as far away as possible. The heat was unrelenting. I tried to get up, but something was restraining me to the bed. Natsu's arm was wrapped tightly around me, a few inches away from where it would be socially unaccepted for a man to touch a woman.

"Mmm...Luce...Don't leave..."

He held on tighter, making it impossible to leave.

"I can't go anywhere, anyway, stupid..." I murmured under my breath.

Natsu flipped over, releasing me. I got up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hmm...Where's my phone...? Ah, crap! What if Mom called? Shit, shit, shit..."

I went downstairs, put on my sandals, and ran home.

As soon as I got inside, I grabbed my phone off of the coffee table.

"Eight missed calls..."

I called my mom.

"Lucy! You finally answer!"  
"Hey, Mom. What's wrong?"  
"I want you to come home."  
"What? Why?"  
"You're all alone, blah, blah, blah..."  
"But Moooooom! I don't wanna!"  
"I guess there's no convincing you, then...I'll be there by tomorrow."  
"What? No!"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause it's relaxing when I'm alone! I can finally finish writing my story!"  
"I bet you haven't even written a word since you got there."

She was right.

"I-I have!"  
"Oh, really? So you haven't been with Natsu?"  
"Well...Yes."  
"I was right. You haven't written a single word at all! Too busy messing around with Natsu..."

I blushed. Did she _really _have to say it like that?

"Remember how I came here to get used to living along and being independent and stuff?"  
"I guess you're right."  
"Okay. Bye, Mom. Love you."  
"Bye, love you. Take care of yours-"

Click.

_'She worries too much,'_ I thought while walking back to Natsu's. He was still asleep by the time I got to his room. I watched him sleep for a little bit (maybe it wasn't a little...) when I felt my arm being pulled down. I landed beside Natsu, who put his arms and leg around me.

"Natsu..."  
"Mmm...?"  
"Are you awake?"  
"Mhm."  
"Can you let go of me, please?"

Natsu shook his head in reply and buried his face in my hair. I felt his hold on me tighten. I felt my face grow a bit warm and hugged him back.

His hands started to slowly creep down my lower back.

My eyes shot wide open. I looked at his face to see if he showed any signs of emotion, but he didn't. He looked asleep...Wait a minute...A slight smirk was beginning to show on his lips. I felt my body grow hot as his hands started to go lower, and lower, and lower...Then they stopped right above the waistband of my shorts - I mean, his boxers.

I pressed my palms against his face and tried to push him away, but of course, it didn't matter. It didn't make his grip anymore loose.

"Luce...I'm not gonna let you get away..."  
"Natsu...Have you had that scarf on this whole time?"  
"Hm? Oh, yeah."  
"It smells."  
"Nu uh."  
"Uh huh. Let me wash it."  
"How long is that gonna take?"  
"I dunno...15 minutes?"  
"Do it later..."  
"No. You're pushing my face into the scarf and it smells like sand and sweat."  
"Then I'll take it off just this time...So I can hug you more..."

Natsu removed his scarf and threw it behind him. He brought me closer to his bare chest. I placed my hands along his back and was able to feel his hot skin and the strong muscles beneath it. I sighed.

I totally forgot about where his hands were.

I was reminded about them when I felt one of them go under my shirt - no, his shirt. He slid his finger down my spine, making me shiver.

"Eek! Natsu what are you doing?! Stop!" I wailed.  
"What am I doing, Luce?" He purred into my ear.  
"You know what you're doing! Stop it!"  
"I'm not doing anything wrong, though..."

He shot a breath of air against my neck, making me pull away from him once more. Both of his hands were already beneath my- no, his shirt.

"Natsu...Stop..."I panted.

* * *

**Can I get a woop woop?! How was that?! Good, good? Hope so. :D Tell me what you think in your reviews! Makes me happy _and _it makes me write more! So don't forget to follow, review, favorite...Any amount of support is greatly appreciated! Thanks, people.**


	5. Truth Or Dare?

Natsu started to tickle me. I writhed beneath him and he straddled me, beginning to tickle me on my neck, my most ticklish spot besides my feet.

"Hahahahaha! Nats- HAHAHAHA! Sto- Hahahahaha!"  
"You like that, huh, Luce?"  
"S-Stop! Hahahaha! B-Breakfast!"  
"Oh, yeah!"

Natsu immediately ran downstairs. I knew that would work.

"Hmm...I'll just cook some eggs or something...With toast," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

I finished making the food and Natsu pretty much gulped it all down in a couple of bites.

"Stop being gross," I said.  
"I'm not gross. I'm awesome," He said and grinned.  
"Riiiight," I said and turned and looked towards the window.

The clouds were covering the sun, like a thick, white blanket. It blocked out most of the light, but it was still somewhat bright. I sighed.

"Gah...I feel so lazy...And bored..."  
"Wanna play a game?" Natsu asked excitedly.  
"Ugh...Sure. What do you wanna play?"  
"Hmm...How about truth or dare? If you pass, you have to take off a piece of clothing," Natsu said, smirking.  
"You don't wanna play anything else?"  
"No."  
"Well...I guess...Let's play, then."

_'I just have to _not _pass...'_

"Here...Roll these. If you get a higher than I do, you get to be first," he said while handing me a pair of dice.

I rolled. And got a three...Crap.

Of course, when Natsu rolled, he got a 12. Damn him and his luckiness.

"Hehehe...Looks like I get to go first, Luce."

He flashed me a sly look that made me feel somewhat anxious of what he's going to do.

"Alright, then! Truth or dare?!" Natsu asked, a bit too aggressively.

"Umm...Hmm..."

_'I have to choose carefully...If not, I'm screwed...Let's see...If I pick truth, I have to be honest...If I pick dare...Who knows what he'll make me do..!'_

"Truth."  
"Do you love me, Luce?"

I blushed.

"W-Well...Yeah...Like a best friend..."  
"Sure, you do. Your turn."  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to...Umm...Er..."  
"Hurry up, Lucy!"

I looked at Natsu while I tried to think of what to say.

"I dare you to...Call the girl you like and tell her you love her and wanna do things with her."

_'Ehehehe...Perfect,' _I thought to myself, _'Does he even have a girl he likes, though...? I guess we'll find out.'_ I kinda hoped he didn't.

"Okay...Hold on a sec."  
"Ah, damn, I guess he does," I mumbled quietly.  
"Lucy, they won't answer."  
"O-Oh, is that right? Okay, then. Leave a voice mail, then."

Natsu looked at me a bit funny after I had said that. He had a slight smile on his lips. I wonder who he called. Aw, I feel kind of sad now. Don't cry, Lucy, don't cry. He's your best friend, remember? That reminds me, I left my phone at home again.

"Okay...Uh, hi. I love you and wanna do things with you."

Natsu hung up and asked, "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Uh, I need to go get my phone. I just remembered."  
"Let's go get it, then."  
"I can get it myself...It's okay, thanks."

He had a slight frown on his face.

I got up and walked out through the backdoor. As I walked home, I wiped a tear out of my eye. Ah, damn it. What am I crying about? There's nothing to cry about! I reached my own backdoor and opened it up. I saw my phone on the coffee table.

"Hm. One missed call and one voice mail. Wonder who it's fr- Wait a minute...Oh."

I smiled so wide I couldn't contain it and started laughing until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelled so loudly it made my own ears hurt. My phone flew out of my hand and onto the floor.

"Nooo! My phone!"

I immediately ran to pick it up, paying no mind to the person behind me.

I stood up straight and looked at Natsu.

"Natsu! Phew. You scared me!"  
"I know. I can tell by the scream you let out that made my eardrums pop."  
"Sorry about that..." I smiled.  
"I'm bored."  
"You don't wanna play truth or dare anymore?"  
"No, not really. I had a feeling you wouldn't pass, that's why."

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed while punching Natsu's stomach.

"Ow! Lucy! Damn it! I'm kidding!"  
"No, you're not! I know you too damn well!"

Natsu started laughing so hard to the point where I couldn't help but join in.

"Ah...You're such an idiot," I said while giving him a light peck on the cheek.

I giggled when I saw his cheeks turn a light pink.

* * *

***Insert troll face here* HAAAAAA! Did you guys think something was gonna happen between the two of them? Did you think that they were gonna do "this and that"? Well, I hope you did, cause it makes it more fun. :D **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;)  
Two chapters in one day! Been bored and had nothing to do, soooo...Yes. :) Thanks for the woops, reviews, follows, and favorites. Lol. xD**

**If you like, don't forget to follow, review, and favorite! And if you don't like...Well...Review and tell me how awful it was. ;D**

**Any amount of support is greatly appreciated!  
Thanks, people.**


End file.
